


嘴炮王者的滑铁卢3

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 30





	嘴炮王者的滑铁卢3

嘴炮王者的滑铁卢3

陆医生吻技真好。

袁今夏想。

但是一激灵，不对不对！她是要反抗来着。可惜……还没行动，胸前的一团被含住……

“唔～”袁今夏被他咬到疼，小腰都挺了起来。

倒是方便了陆绎，大手放在她身下，箍着她的腰，舌在她口腔折腾，搅得袁今夏直冒水儿，在床单上形成浅淡湿痕。

“接个吻就湿了？”

“自、自然反应。”裸着的女人硬气反驳，一开口，小腹一动，娇嫩处又吐出一口。

“是蛮自然的。”陆医生摸了一下，“那我可真是大自然的搬运工了。”

袁今夏悔恨，这孽缘要从一次网络嘴炮说起。

上次有人发了陆绎最帅医生的帖子，贴出他小时候的照片。

袁今夏手贱，说什么胖子那方面不行。被陆绎粉丝反驳。

她一气之下，找好了很多论文和数据，条理分明。气得粉丝删了帖子。

不过……袁今夏的反驳被截图上了热搜。

要不说信息传播有偏差呢——热搜关键词是：陆绎医生 不行。

“陆绎，我我……我道歉。”袁今夏真·案板上挣扎的鱼，“你也知道的，我公众号和微博粉丝快900万，我替你澄清！”

“哦。”陆绎摸着她的胴体，“发XXOO视频证明吗？抱歉……暂时没有这方面打算。”

袁今夏说不出话，因为……腿心出湿哒哒的热流滴出来，她浑身发颤，忙夹紧双腿。

陆绎好心情，揉着她红翘的乳，捻了捻尖尖儿，打开她的双腿，两根手指已经探进了湿漉漉的蚌柔，有节奏地动起来。

到底是小姑娘，不是对手。红唇咿咿呀呀，颤着饱实的乳肉，穴口鲜红肿胀。

“我错了……唔唔～陆、陆医生、陆绎啊……啊啊……”紧致的穴肉蠕动，汁水喷出来。

女人爽得小屁股翘起来，一下一下抽搐着。

陆医生看着湿哒哒滴水的手指，义正言辞在科普。“自慰其实比抽插更能让女人有快感。因为……很多男人只管自己爽。你应该开心……遇到了我。”

看着喘息不停的女人，陆绎又补了一句：“虽然……听说……‘我不行’……”说话间，慢悠悠钻进那片滑腻，高潮之后，那地方将他吃得更紧。

袁今夏受不住，又胀又痛，闭着眼，小口微张喘得极快。“你行！你行……我不行……哈～”尾音发媚。

丝丝淫液顺着交合处往下滴，袁今夏被他撞得发麻，被忽视的双乳胀嘟嘟乱晃。

陆绎发现了她的分神，大手揉捏上去。“对不住，忽视上面了……”胯下动作凶猛，手上动作也重。

女人火烧一样战栗起来，快感一波波袭来，脚趾蜷缩，忍不住开始呻吟。“我、我……要坏掉了……慢点……慢点……”

男人的手轻轻滑过她的股沟，滑过吞吞吐吐的花唇，勾出更多的沛水，拇指按住了花珠，一点点摩挲、按压。

女人本就撑紧的穴口止不住地开始抽搐，晶莹浪水一波波涌出，将男人的下体打湿得一塌糊涂。

袁今夏显然已经不行了，陆绎却不打算放过她，堵着那些汁水，进进出出更方便，媚肉层层被一次次快速撑开，内里的宫口被撞开。

两个人都爽到发麻。

特别是袁今夏，腰肢乱扭，花唇翕动收缩，一波一波水泽涌出来，色泽靡艳，内里更是软腻。

陆绎快速动了几十下，不肯退出去，在她身体里抖了抖。

高潮后的女人双目氤氲，虚浮无力，难以控制地痉挛。

陆绎舔着牙冠，笑得如沐春风。“这位患者，想试一下痔疮怎么割的吗？”


End file.
